


Sunset Kisses

by Unoriginal_name



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Fluff, Its probably shit, Kissing, its pretty short, lmao this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_name/pseuds/Unoriginal_name
Summary: Basically Neville confessing his love to Florence
Relationships: Florence Cassell/Neville Parker, Floreville - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Sunset Kisses

It was their usual routine when Neville had solved a case. They go to Catherine’s bar for drinks with JP and Marlon, then the two of them head back to the shack for more beer and watching the sunset. Neville wasn’t sure how Florence hadn’t noticed his heart-eyes yet, but little did he realise she was doing the exact same back to him. He had been on Saint Marie for a year now, and every day he falls a little bit more in love with her. Not that he would tell anyone, of course. He just happened to have bad luck when it came to Catherine’s attention on him.

As he meanders his way onto the veranda to give Florence her beer, he can’t help but notice the way the sun illuminates her perfect cheekbones as she watches the horizon. Fuck, he thought, why does she have to be so damn beautiful? His eyes wandered down her neck, slowly gracing over her muscley biceps, and down her back past her chiselled shoulder blades to her ass. His eyes wavered for a moment there, before being pulled up at the sound of his Sergeant’s voice. 

“Sir?” Florence called, growing impatient. “What’s taking you so long?” 

“U-uhm I was just checking on Harry, you know how he is these days. Always needing attention”. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide the blush that was so determined to show. 

“Harry’s on the table here, sir. Are you feeling ok?” Neville tried to hurriedly organise his thoughts, scrambling for a reply. 

“Oh yes, so he is! He must have moved” He strolled forwards and handed Florence her beer, hoping that the setting sun would hide his redness. English men are so confusing, Florence thought. She gave him a questioning look but let it go as she took a swig from the bottle.  


Neville’s mind had drifted to an alternate universe, where he and Florence were dating, and this was their 3-year anniversary. Slowly kissing her, showing her how much she meant to him. He couldn’t stay in his daydream for long, as the sound of Florence’s angelic voice brought him back to the present.

“You’ve been very distracted these past few days, sir. Is there anything bothering you?” Her slight French accent caused his heart to flutter, making speech difficult. He weighed up his choices before replying, considering whether he should tell Florence the truth. 

“W-well, there is something that’s been on my mind the past few days. The past year, to be honest.”

“What is it?”

“You”

Florence was taken aback. Had he just said that? She decided to play it safe, and probed him a bit more.

“What do you mean sir?”

“Well, what I mean is that I love you Florence. I love your smile, the way your eyes crinkle, your amazing legs, and so much more. You make me feel alive. For the first time ever, I feel like I can breathe. I’m not just the thin nerd that nobody likes, I have friends and a great team. But along with that, I have you, Florence. I anticipate the mornings you pick me up like a child getting pocket money. I love you Florence, and I have done for a while.”

Florence didn’t know what to say. It had all come out so fast, and she didn’t know how to process it. Did she reciprocate the feeling? She started to doubt her feelings, but quickly concluded that she did love him back. So, she slowly raised herself up onto her tiptoes, closed her eyes and inched her face towards Neville’s.

Their noses brushed, and as she turned her head to the side, Neville found his confidence and connected their lips.  
\--------  
She tasted of a mix of sweet honey and beer. He placed his beer bottle on the table and snaked his arms around her waist, smiling into the kiss. Florence’s hands made their way up his body and rested at the back of his neck. She idly twirled his hair in between her fingers as she slightly opened her eyes to see a beetroot-red Neville, with a smile playing on his lips. She slowly pulled away, blushing and trying to hide behind her hair.

Neville stepped forward and brushed her hair out of her face, and lightly kissed her forehead. “Well that was uh..” Neville trailed off. “Do you like me Florence? I understand if you don’t I mean I am your boss after all.”

Florence grinned under the moonlight, twirling her hair around her finger. “Did you not realise I was kissing you back?”

“Well I-I I was caught up in the moment you see”

"I love you, sir. Maybe more than I loved Patrice.”

“Please, call me Neville”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this considering theres literally no Neville/Florence. Please leave kudos (I need the validation lmao)


End file.
